Daisy Days
by Kalfina
Summary: Sasuke hates the spring. He hates the pollen that covers his nose, and the children that cry out unnecessarily. But, the spring can grow fruit to new love. At least that's what Sasuke thinks. Naruto was just trying to be nice. Stupid Uchiha's and their chronological love disorders. Slight Crack? SasuNaru? Genin!Naruto


Sasuke sneezed, sniffing in distaste as Konoha's greenery came to a apex in the spring. Flowers were blooming, and children were being born, and the streets were filled with laughter.

And Sasuke hated every second of it.

He sneered, sinking into his high collared shirt to avoid the pollen from coming near his nose. All the energy seeping from the village was such a nuisance as he waited for his team at their designated bridge. He'd foolishly thought of giving Kakashi a second chance with his tardiness, but it had apparently been for naught. Now, three hours later from 6 am, he was the only one there, tired, and feeling like a fool. Not even the goody goody Sakura was here. Naruto not coming on time was to be expected, but coming to their meeting before Sakura left a bad taste in his mouth.

Absentmindedly, he leaned against the bridge, beginning to doze. It was unfortunate, but the other two Genin that made up Team 7 were sure to appear within the half-hour, and he couldn't afford to let them see him looking so careless. Sure enough, around ten minutes or so, the tell tale sound of Naruto humming greeted Sasuke's ears. Clutching a plastic bag to himself, Naruto looked as if he was on cloud nine, not that Sasuke cared.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto greeted, plopping to the floor on the bridge with a grin.

"Hn." Sasuke decided Naruto's squeaky voice was an annoyance at best, happily joining the list on what a _happy and wonderous morning _this was turning out for him.

"Guess what? The Old man gave me a free order of miso ramen to go! Sweet, huh?" With a sigh of delight, he opened the bag, taking a bowl wrapped with care to retain it's heat. Slowly, as if handling a child, Naruto unwrapped it, looking close to tears as he marveled the scent released. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the scene.

_Grrugle._

Oh fuck no.

Sasuke's stomach let out a wail, reminding the pre-teen that he hadn't had breakfast, assuming Kakashi would accommodate the early meeting time. Ramen, which Sasuke wasn't at all fond of nor against, was smelling pretty good to his stomach.

_Grurrrr._

Fuckity fuck.

Naruto hadn't noticed his inner strife, smiling in contentment as he broke his chopsticks in half. Sasuke was suddenly greatful for the blond's one-track mind, as the shame he'd feel if he noticed would just about destroy him.

If he could just get his stomach to stay quiet, he could get this meeting over with, go get some sushi with tomato's on the way home and-!

**_Grrruuugggghhhhh._**

As Naruto perked and paused at the sound of his stomach mid-slurp of his ramen, Sasuke wished he could've just died right there.

Screw training.

Screw killing Itachi and avenging his clan.

Screw repopulating said clan.

_Just screw fucking everything._

As Sasuke's mind was thrown into turmoil as the realization of the _Dobe had just heard his stomach, _Naruto looked questioningly up at the older pre-teen. Furrowing his brows, the blond tentatively murmured.

"...Was that you're stomach?"

Sasuke calmed himself down. This was the Dobe he was talking to, the dead last of his graduating class. He could talk his way out of this embarrassing situation; he could play it off as a fish or some sort of wildlife in the forest. The blond would never know.

"...Hn."

_Fuck my life._

Sasuke averted his eyes, sneezing once more as the action left him uncovered of his collar, silently praying to himself that Naruto would just drop it. He'd even take Sakura coming to distract him, and would but up with her fan girl tendencies if he would _just let it go._

Staring blankly, Naruto slowly looked away from Sasuke, then to his ramen, and then back to Sasuke. Silently, and without much though Naruto stood up and shoved the bowl into Sasuke's arms, startling the teen. Eyes determined, Naruto put his chopsticks to his soup, grabbed a wad of noodles, and crammed it into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke coughed in surprise, nearly spitting the ramen up as he was forced to swallow the noodles. Smiling in satisfaction, Naruto took another wad full, sticking it into Sasuke's mouth. Now prepared, the boy was ready for the mouthful, blinking in astonishment.

Had Naruto just shared with him his precious ramen? Had he actually thought about Sasuke's well being and forced him to eat? Had the blond hand fed him?

With his own chopsticks?

.

..?

...!?

WHAT HAD HE DONE?

Blushing in horror, Sasuke belatedly realized that Naruto had left, going further down the river to terrorize some fish with a stick he'd found near. Slowly rising into a panic, Sasuke felt everything fall into place.

_Was this_ why Naruto had deemed Sasuke his rival?

_Was this_ why Naruto was constantly following after Sasuke?

_Was this_ why Naruto was slowly but surely lessening the times he'd ask Sakura out?

Sasuke's mind was in shambles, not even noticing Sakura's and Kakashi's arrival. Kakashi smiled from under his mask at the dazed Uchiha, while Sakura quickly leapt at the chance to be by Sasuke's side.

"Sasuke-kun! How are you? You're great, I know you are. Do you think our mission will be cool? I hope we'll have some time to ourselves afterwards..." Shyly twirling her hair, Sakura looked up through her eyelashes, fluttering them in what she hoped to be seductive. Her effort were in vain, however, and Sasuke's grip on reality was unfurling by it's seams. Sakura tilted her head in question, but smiled pleasantly at the boy.

"I'm going to go get Naruto. I don't know how much longer those fish can hold out." Kakashi eye-smiled, walking down the stream to retrieve Naruto. After a moment of silence from the two remaining Genin, their Jonin instructor returned with a orange clad blond in tow.

Naruto gave a hearty, "Hi Sakura-Chan!" And was shot an annoyed glare, but the boy took it in stride. Sasuke twitched a little, but made no further indication that he was even aware of his surroundings. Taking in his team's state, Kakashi cleared his throat to get the Genin's attention.

"So, for today's mission we have a C-rank of getting rid of a few bandits in a nearby village. It's not hard, but plenty enough for Genin."

Sakura looked worried at the mission, but Naruto was in awe. "Really?! We really get to do real ninja stuff, and not those boring chores? We get to be ninjas! We can fight and everything!" Naruto was practically shaking where he stood he was so thrilled.

Sakura sniffed. "It sounds like it could be dangerous..." Naruto was much too excited to noticed Sakura's objection, but Sasuke had heard her loud and clear. With a fire burinng in his eyes, he took Naruto firmly by the shoulders. Naruto was puzzled, and a little uncomfortable, but allowed Sasuke to hold him. Sasuke gazed at him unperturbed.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll always be by your side. I'll protect you."

"...What?"

Sakura's eyes went wide in shock, and Kakashi's frame shook in laughter.

"We may hit some obstacles along the way, but I'm sure our love can endure."

Red faced in anger and embarrassment, Naruto punched the Uchiha in the face.

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD!"

Then they lived happily ever after.

Probably.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been gone I don't know how long, but I come back with this? YOU BET I DID. I WON'T ACCEPT KISHI'S HALF-ASSED ENDING.<strong>

**Let's go back to the good old simple Genin days.**

**Please?**

**I had no idea where this story came from, but now it's here. **

**Accept it. (Cries as I clutch Naruto manga 1-60)**

**~Cecile**


End file.
